Truth Or Dare
by xiuka07
Summary: Sakura tak pernah menyangka bahwa permainan yang dibuat ketiga sahabatnya bisa membuat dirinya kehilangan kesuciannya/"Kita ingin bermain sesuatu denganmu Saki."/ "Perasaan ku saja atau memang dadamu semakin besar?"/ "Kau akan menuruti semua perintah dari kami Sakura-chan."/WARNING LEMON/ONESHOOT/18 /BUKAN UNTUK ANAK KECIL


**Truth Or Dare**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Indonesian**

 **Rate M**

 **Cast : Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Sai, Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : 18, Hard Lemon, AU, OOC, Typo(s), Bahasa Kasar, dll.**

 **HAPPY READING**

Konoha Senior High School merupakan salah satu sekolah favorit di Konoha. Sekolah yang dapat dibilang megah tersebut terlihat sudah mulai sepi karena proses belajar mengajar yang telah berakhir sekitar satu jam yang lalu.

Namun tak demikian dengan salah satu kelas yang terletak di paling ujung koridor lantai dua, disana masih terdengar beberapa siswa yang tengah asyik bercengkrama. Mereka adalah Sasuke, Sai, dan Naruto. Tiga pemuda tampan yang bisa dibilang populer di KHS.

"Kenapa Sakura-chan lama sekali ya?" Tanya Naruto kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"Hn, dia akan datang sebentar lagi dobe!" Bersamaan dengan berakhir nya ucapan dari Sasuke itu terdengar lah suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat dan diikuti suara pintu yang dibuka oleh seorang gadis cantik bersurai pink.

Gadis tersebut yang tak lain adalah Sakura Haruno itu mulai berjalan mendekat kearah ketiga sahabatnya yang telah menunggunya sejak tadi.

"Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura ketika mengetahui ketiga pasang mata para sahabatnya yang sedang menatap kearahnya.

"Perasaan ku saja atau memang dadamu semakin besar?" Tanya Sai dengan muka polosnya yang membuat Sakura sangat ingin mengubur hidup-hidup pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Hahaha benar yang dikatakan Sai. Bolehkah aku memegang nya Sakura-chan?" Sakura yang mendengar ucapan vulgar dari Naruto langsung refleks menutupi kedua dadanya menggunakan tangan dan memandang horror kearah Naruto juga Sai.

"Tutup mulut kotor kalian!" Sambung Sakura dan langsung duduk disamping Sasuke dan Sai. Mereka berempat tengah duduk melingkar dibangku belakang kelas.

"Kenapa kalian masih disini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn, kita ingin bermain sesuatu denganmu." Sahut Sasuke.

"Bermain apa? Aku tak ikut, semua permainan yang kalian rencanakan pasti tidak jauh dari hal yang berbau mesum." Jawab Sakura dan langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan kelas, namun sebuah tangan menariknya untuk kembali duduk ditempatnya semula.

"Benarkah kau tak ingin ikut? Aa, aku masih menyimpan foto telanjang mu kemarin loh." Pernyataan dari Sai itu sukses membuat Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

"SAI! Beraninya kau mengancamku. Cepat kemarikan foto itu!"

"Aa, aku akan memberikan nya padamu, asal kau mau ikut bermain dengan kami."

Sakura yang melihat seringai dari para sahabatnya itu hanya mendengus kesal.

"Benar Sakura-chan, hanya permainan sederhana kok. Tenang saja!"

"Permainan apa?" Tanya Sakura pasrah kearah para sahabatnya.

"Kita akan bermain Truth or Dare! Permainan nya gampang kok, kau sudah tahu kan cara bermain nya?" Ucap Sai seraya menaruh sebuah botol ditengah mereka.

"Hm baiklah. Cepatlah kalau begitu, aku ingin segera berakhir dan pulang."

"Jangan terburu-buru Sakura-chan. Sabar sebentar oke. Sebelum dimulai, kau harus berjanji jika botol ini mengarah kearahmu, kau akan menuruti semua perintah dari kami. Setuju?" Ucapan Naruto itu dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Hn, kita mulai." Sambung Sasuke dan langsung memutar botol didepannya. Ujung botol itupun mulai berhenti dan mengarah kepada Sai.

"Sai, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Hn, cium bibir Sakura." Tantangan dari Sasuke itu langsung dibalas tatapan puas dari Sai dan pelototan mata dari satu-satunya gadis diantara ketiganya.

"Apa? Kenapa aku yang menjadi korban. Sudah cukup! Aku tak mau meneruskan permainan bodoh ini!" Sakura berdiri dan mengambil tas nya, namun lagi-lagi tangan nya dicekal oleh Sasuke dan Sai. Kedua pemuda itu kembali memaksa Sakura untuk duduk.

"Hn, kau lupa dengan ucapanku tadi?" Sai pun mulai merogoh kedalam tas nya dan mengambil sesuatu.

Sakura terkejut menatap barang yang tengah digenggam oleh Sai. Gadis itu segera merebut foto yang menunjukkan dirinya dengan pose yang sangat vulgar. Tetapi tangan Sakura kalah cepat dengan Sai.

"Kau menginginkan foto ini? Turuti dulu permainan kami. Ingat Sakura, kau sudah mengenalku cukup lama. Kau pasti tau bahwa aku tak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapanku sendiri. ingat perkataan ku ini, aku tak segan-segan menyebarkan foto ini dan membuatmu dalam masalah besar. Jadi turuti ucapanku." Ucapan Sai berakhir dengan bersatunya bibir keduanya.

Pemuda itu menarik dagu Sakura dan langsung melumat kembali bibir pink gadis itu. Sai semakin ganas melumat bibir Sakura dan mulai memasukkan lidahnya kemulut gadis manis itu untuk mengabsen satu-satu gigi Sakura yang dibalas erangan rendah oleh gadis itu.

Sai masih belum melepaskan lumatan itu sampai Sakura memukul-mukul dada pemuda itu dan meminta dilepaskan karena kehabisan nafas. Dengan enggan Sai melepaskan ciumannya dan Sakura langsung meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Hn, kau sudah tau peraturan permainan ini kan? Jadi kita lanjutkan!" Ucapan Sasuke itu membuat Sakura kembali sadar dan menatap marah kearah ketiga pemuda disekitarnya itu.

Sai kembali melanjutkan permainan dengan memutar botol itu sampai ujung botol berhenti dan mengarah kearah Sakura.

"Ingat kembali ucapanku tadi Sakura." Setiap ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Sai seolah menjadi bom yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"Oke giliran Sakura-chan, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Balasan Sakura itu membuat seringai ketiga pemuda itu semakin lebar karena mereka mengerti Sakura sudah mulai mengikuti permainan yang mereka buat.

"Hm baiklah, jawab sejujur-jujurnya. Apakah kau pernah bermasturbasi? Dan siapa yang menjadi obyek masturbasi mu?" Pertanyaan dari Sai itu membuat Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Dia edarkan tatapan matanya kearah para sahabatnya yang juga menatap gadis itu seolah-olah ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

"Hmm... pernah, dengan Sa-Sasuke." Jawaban yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu membuat Sasuke terkejut dan kembali mengeluarkan seringai jahat nya.

"Baiklah, sekarang putar botol itu." Sakura menghela nafas lega dan mulai memutar botol didepanmu dengan ragu-ragu.

Dan ujung botol itu kembali mengarah ke Sakura yang membuat Ketiga pemuda itu bersorak gembira.

"Hahaha, kau sangat sial hari ini Sakura-chan. Baiklah, Truth or Dare?"

"Da-dare." Sakura menjawabnya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Aku ingin kau memuaskan penis Sasuke sampai dia klimaks." Sakura yang mendengar itupun membelalakkan matanya kearah Sasuke. Pemuda itu masih tetap dengan wajah datarnya, yang membuat Sakura menelan ludahnya.

"Ayo mulai cepat!"

Sakura dengan ragu mulai mendekat kearah Sasuke dan meraih resleting celana pemuda itu dan mencoba mengeluarkan penis Sasuke dengan pelan.

Sakura menatap takut-takut benda imut milik Sasuke yang sudah dikeluarkannya dengan susah payah itu. Ukurannya yang besar dengan urat-urat yang menonjol membuat Sakura ngeri sendiri.

Sakura mencoba memegangnya dan mengocoknya dengan pelan.

"Dia tak kan bangun jika kau hanya mengocoknya seperti itu, coba kocok dengan keras dan masukkan kedalam mulutmu."

Sakura dengan ragu mengikuti perintah yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Dia mencoba mengocoknya dengan cepat dan mulai mencoba memasukkannya ke dalam mulut hangatnya, hanya seperempat nya saja yang dapat masuk. Sakura berusaha menikmatinya dengan menjilat nya seolah-olah dia sedang menjilat es krim kesukaannya.

"Ahhnn shhh.. hisaphh Sakurahh!" Sakura mulai menghisap ujung kepala penis itu, tak lupa gadis itu juga memainkan bola kembar milik Sasuke, yang dibalas desahan tertahan dari pemuda itu.

15 menit berlalu, Sasuke mulai menarik kepala Sakura semakin mendekat ke selangkangan nya. Sakura dipaksa mengulum penis besar itu didalam mulutnya.

"Aarrgghh.. " Sasuke menumpahkan sperma nya yang cukup banyak kedalam mulut Sakura yang langsung membuat Sakura terbatuk-batuk. Dengan susah payah Sakura mencoba menelannya, namun masih ada beberapa yang mengalir keluar dari celah bibir gadis itu.

"Hn, ayo kita lanjutkan." Ucap Sasuke dan kembali memasukkan penisnya yang sudah lemas kedalam celana nya.

Botol itu kembali diputar, dan sekarang ujung botol mengarah kepada Naruto yang sedang menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Yess, giliranku. Sudah pasti aku memilih Dare!" Ujar Naruto yang kelewat antusias.

"Hn, buat Sakura orgasme." Ujar Sai yang dibalas cengiran lebar dari Naruto.

"Tu-tunggu.. aku lelah." Ucapan dari Sakura itu tidak digubris oleh Naruto, pemuda itu telah mendekati Sakura dan langsung diciumnya dengan ganas. Tangan Naruto pun tak tinggal diam, pemuda itu mulai menyingkap rok pendek Sakura dan mulai menarik celana dalamnya hingga terlepas.

Naruto mulai meraba-raba paha dalam Sakura dan mencoba menggesek vagina gadis itu. Jarinya dengan lincah mencari bagian sensitif gadis itu, dan menemukan tonjolan kecil disana. Jari-jari Naruto dengan lincah mulai menggesek clitoris Sakura dengan keras yang sukses membuat Sakura mendesah tak tertahankan.

"Akhh shhhhh.." Desahan Sakura semakin keras saat merasakan gesekan jari Naruto yang dipercepat.

"AKHH!" Sakura menjerit keras saat merasakan Naruto mulai memasukkan kedua jarinya kedalam vagina gadis itu.

Naruto mulai menurunkan ciumannya kearah leher Sakura dan membuat kissmark disana.

Jari Naruto mulai bergerak dengan cepat didalam vagina Sakura.

"Narutoohhh shhhhh eunghhh akkkhhhhh..." Sakura dapat merasakan dinding vaginanya berdenyut dan gadis itu menjerit dengan keras karena merasakan orgasme pertamanya.

Naruto mulai menghentikan gerakan jarinya saat mengetahui Sakura telah orgasme. Gadis itu mengeluarkan cairan cukup banyak yang membuat tangan Naruto basah kuyup.

"Wow ini menakjubkan!" Seru Sai, Sakura yang sudah agak pulih dari orgasme hebatnya itu terperangah mendengar ucapan dari Sai.

Sai bersama Sasuke mulai ikut mendekat kearah Sakura yang masih berbaring dilantai dengan kaki yang mengangkang lebar. Sasuke mulai meraih kaki sebelah kanan Sakura dan menariknya agar semakin mengangkang. Naruto yang mengerti jalan pikiran para sahabat nya pun ikut menahan kaki kiri Sakura, mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Sasuke sebelumnya.

Sai mendekati Sakura dan melucuti seragam Sakura dari baju hinga rok pendek Sakura dan terakhir Bra hitamnya. Karena kesulitan membuka pengait bra itu, Sai pun beranjak kemeja guru dan mengambil sebuah gunting. Sakura yang melihat itu terkejut.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan gunting itu Sai? Jauhkan dariku!" Ucapan Sakura itu tidak digubris oleh Sai. Pemuda itu mulai menggunting bra Sakura hingga putus. Sakura yang tahu hal itu mencoba meronta dengan kuat, namun dengan tenaga yang sedikit karena baru pulih dari orgasme dan juga cekalan di tangan dan kakinya itu lah membuat Sakura tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sai kembali berdiri dan menuju ke bangku nya untuk mengambil tas hitam miliknya. Dari tas itu Sai mengeluarkan sebuah vibrator juga sebuah remote kecil yang mungkin berfungsi mengendalikan vibrator tersebut.

Tanpa aba-aba Sai mulai memasukkan vibrator itu kedalam vagina licin Sakura dan mulai menekan tombol pada remote yang dipegangnya.

Sakura dapat merasakan sesuatu yang mulai bergerak pelan didalam tubuhnya. Erangan rendah mulai keluar dari bibirnya.

"Eunghh akhhh saiihhh" Sai mulai menambah kecepatan vibrator itu yang membuat Sakura makin menggeliat keenakan.

"Akhhh berhenntiihh.. Eunghh." desahan demi desahan semakin banyak dikeluarkan oleh Sakura.

"Ayo kita mulai, siapa yang pertama duluan?" Sai mulai menatap kedua sahabatnya meminta jawaban.

"Kita sudah membicarakan hal ini dattebayo, pastinya teme duluan." Sambung Naruto.

"Hn."

"Baiklah, aku ingin mencoba yang belakang saja." Ucapan Sai itu dibalas tatapan tidak setuju oleh Naruto.

Sasuke kembali mendekati Sakura dan mulai melumat bibir gadis itu. Pemuda itu juga berusaha memasukkan lidahnya kemulut Sakura yang dibalas erangan oleh gadis yang sebenar lagi akan berubah menjadi wanita itu.

Kedua tangannya pun mulai bergerak meremas payudara besar Sakura.

"Akhhh sassukehh.."

Sudah puas dengan bibir Sakura, Sasuke mulai menurunkan ciumannya kearah leher dan payudara gadis itu . Mulutnya mulai memainkan puting susu Sakura dengan gemas. Dihisap nya dengan keras puting Sakura seolah-olah akan keluar susu dari dalamnya.

"Eunghhh Sassss shhhh."

Sasuke mulai berhenti dari kegiatannya itu dan mulai menurunkan celananya, terpampanglah penis besar Sasuke didepan mata Sakura. Tangan Sasuke mulai berpindah ke vagina Sakura dan mengeluarkan vibrator yang masih bergetar itu.

Penisnya yang sudah siap itu ditempatkan di depan lorong vagina Sakura.

"Sasuke apa yang akan kau lakukan. Kumohon jangan! Aku tak mau."

Sakura memang masih virgin. Meski para sahabatnya itu sudah sering bermain dengan tubuhnya tapi diantara mereka tidak ada yang berani mengambil kesucian gadis itu, karena Sakura menolaknya. Namun berbeda kali ini, ketiganya sudah membuat rencana untuk bermain dengan tubuh Sakura menggunakan ancaman berupa foto vulgar gadis itu yang kemarin baru mereka dapatkan.

Sakura mulai bergerak ingin melepaskan diri, namun apa daya. Tubuh kecilnya telah didekap erat oleh Sasuke.

Pemuda itu telah mencoba memasukkan ujung penisnya kedalam vagina sakura.

"Eunghhh.. AKHH!!"

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke mulai menusuk vagina Sakura dengan keras dan merenggut selaput dara gadis itu.

Sasuke mencoba berhenti sesaat untuk Sakura bisa membiasakan diri dengan penisnya yang berada di vaginanya.

"Shhhh ahhhh.." Mendengar desahan yang mulai keluar dari mulut Sakura membuat Sasuke mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan keras

Sakura dapat merasakan penis Sasuke yang membesar didalam tubuhnya.

"Akhh sasshhh eunggghhh"

Naruto dan Sai yang sejak tadi melihat kegiatan tersebut pun mulai terangsang. Keduanya saling berpandangan dan mulai melucuti baju yang mereka kenakan sendiri. Mereka mulai mendekati Sakura dan ikut bergabung.

"Eunghh.." Sakura mendesah kegelian saat merasakan lidah Sai yang sedang bermain di kupingnya dan terus turun ke lehernya.

Dalam waktu yang bersamaan, Naruto dengan ganas mencium bibir Sakura.

Sakura merasa gila saat merasakan rangsangan disetiap titik sensitif ditubuhnya.

Sasuke yang masih menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat pun membuat Sakura seakan ingin meledak.

"Arghhhhhhh lebihhh cepathh" Sasuke yang juga merasakan sesuatu akan keluar dari miliknya pun menambah genjotannya di vagina Sakura.

"Hnn, ayo keluar bersamaan eungh.."

"AKHH SHHHH.." Tubuh Sakura terasa bergetar hebat saat mengalami orgasme keduanya itu. Dia juga merasakan penis Sasuke menyembur cukup banyak didalamnya yang membuat sensasi aneh dalam diri Sakura.

Sasuke yang telah mencapai klimaksnya itu pun mulai mencabut penis nya keluar. Lelehan sperma tampak mengalir dari lubang Sakura.

Desahan Sakura mulai terdengar kembali saat merasakan remasan di kedua payudaranya. Sai yang menjadi dalang dibalik itu pun mulai memilin puting merah Sakura dengan gemas.

Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan pun mulai kembali membaringkan tubuh Sakura dan mulai bermain kembali dengan vagina Sakura menggunakan jarinya.

Tiga jari dia masukkan, hingga jari keempat.

"Akhh eungghhh su-sudahh berhenti uh.." Rintih Sakura pelan.

"Hn hisap penisku!" Sai mulai mengacungkan penisnya didepan mulut Sakura, namun wanita itu masih menolak dengan mengunci rapat kedua bibirnya.

Dengan tidak sabar, Sai memencet hidung Sakura yang membuat wanita itu kesulitan bernafas. Tanpa sadar karena kehabisan nafas pun Sakura membuka mulutnya yang langsung membuat Sai menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memasukkan penisnya yang cukup besar.

Gairah Sakura pun kembali naik dan mencoba mengulum penis besar Sai menggunakan lidahnya. Sai yang merasakan penisnya didalam mulut panas Sakura pun tak dapat menahan desahan nikmatnya.

Dengan bersamaan Naruto mulai mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dan digantikan dengan penis nya. Sakura yang merasakan gesekan dibibir vaginanya pun mulai menatap kebawah, dapat dilihat nya kini Naruto tengah menggesekkan ujung kepala penisnya di bibir vaginanya.

"Eumhhh ahhhhh naru~hh"

"Bagaimana jika kita mencoba threesome? Naruto kau didepan dan aku akan mencoba dibelakang." Mendengar ucapan Sai tersebut membuat Sakura terkejut. Tak dapat dia bayangkan penis Sai yang besar akan memasuki anusnya dari belakang.

"A-apa? Aku tak mau. Sudah cukup!" Tanpa sadar Sakura mulai menitikkan airmata nya dan mencoba berdiri. Namun tak bisa karena tubuhnya yang sangat lemas.

"Ide Bagus Sai. Kami tidak memberimu pilihan Sakura-chan, jadi nikmati saja. Kau pasti akan ketagihan dattebayo!"

Sai mulai meraih tubuh Sakura dan memeluknya dari belakang, penisnya telah berada tepat didepan anus wanita itu. Naruto juga dengan cepat memposisikan tubuhnya memeluk Sakura dari arah depan dengan penis di vagina Sakura.

Dengan susah payah Sai mencoba memasukkan penisnya di lubang Sakura. Rintihan kesakitan mulai keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"Tahann Sakura." Sambung Sai mencoba menenangkan Wanita yang tengan menangis menahan nyeri pada bagian bawahnya itu.

Naruto mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dengan bermain payudara dan puting Sakura.

"AKHH.. S-SAKIITT SHHHH" Jerit Sakura saat merasakan tubuhnya seakan-akan terbelah menjadi dua. Lelehan air mata yang keluar dari matai Sakura dijilat oleh Naruto.

"Tahan sekali lagi Sakura-chan. Kita akan melakukan nya bersamaan."

"Hyaaaa~akhhh" Kedua lubang Sakura kini telah dimasuki oleh penis besar Sai dan Naruto.

Keduanya telah bergerak maju mundur dengan seirama. Sakura yang awalnya menolak mentah-mentah kegiatan ini pun mulai menikmati nya. Desahan demi desahan lolos dari mulut gadis yang sudah sepenuhnya menjadi wanita itu.

Tanpa sadar Sakura mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya mencari kenikmatan. Hal tersebut membuat seringai dari kedua sahabatnya itu semakin lebar.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi menikmati tontonan itu berinisiatif untuk memotret kegiatan ketiga sahabatnya. Beberapa foto dia ambil menggunakan ponsel pintarnya. Ketiga orang yang menjadi obyek pun sama sekali tak sadar dengan kegiatan yang Sasuke lakukan. Setelah puas, Sasuke kembali duduk ditempatnya semula dan kembali menikmati pertunjukan panas itu.

"Eunghhh shhhh ahhhhh.. a-akuu shhhh"

"Yeahhhhh, terusshh Sakura-chann!" Desah Naruto.

10 menit mereka bergerak untuk mencapai kenikmatan

"Ahhh, ayo keluar bersamaan."

"Aakhhh eunghhhhhhh, a-aku keluarrh." Sakura yang pertama mengalami orgasme itu pun terkulai lemas, namun karena tubuhnya yang masih didekap oleh kedua sahabatnya itu membuat Sakura masih berada di gaya yang sama.

"Aahhhhhhh, aku keluarhh dattebayo~hhh" Naruto pun klimaks dan diikuti oleh Sai yang mengeluarkan spermanya dengan banyak.

Kedua nya pun mencabut penis mereka dari lubang milik Sakura.

Sakura pun terkulai lemas dengan diiringi lelehan sperma yang keluar dari kedua lubang bawahnya.

"Sakura-chan kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto sedikit khawatir saat melihat sang sahabat seperti akan jatuh pingsan.

Dengan susah payah Sakura mulai mencoba untuk duduk.

"S-sialan, tega-teganya kalian melakukan ini padaku." Ucap Sakura terengah-engah.

"Hn, maaf Saki. Tapi ingat, kau juga menikmatinya kan?" Ucapan Sasuke itu sukses membuat wajah Sakura bertambah merah. Entah karena malu atau marah.

"Ckk, sudah cukup aku ingin pulang!" Sakura mencoba berdiri, namun belum sempat dia mencobanya, tubuhnya sudah oleng kedepan dan langsung ditangkap oleh Sai.

"Bodoh! Kau itu masih lemas. Naruto ambilkan seragam Sakura." Naruto yang mendengar perintah Sai pun mulai beranjak.

"Hanya tinggal baju dan rok pendek ini saja dattebayo, bra dan celana dalammu sudah sobek Sakura-chan!" Naruto pun memberikan seragam itu kepada Sai yang langsung dipakaikan nya ketubuh Sakura.

"Gara-gara kalian pakaian dalamku rusak. Aku tak mau pulang dengan baju seperti ini."

Sakura menatap seragam yang dipakainya, puting payudara nya tercetak jelas karena saat ini dia memakai baju seragam berwarna putih dan ketat tanpa dalaman apapun. Tak beda jauh dengan rok pendek nya, jika saja saat itu ada angin nakal yang berhembus, sudah pasti vagina dan bokong Sakura terpampang lebar.

"Hn. Kau akan pulang dengan mobilku, tak usah khawatir orang-orang akan melihat vagina basahmu."

"Aa, ayo kugendong. Kau pasti belum kuat untuk berjalan." Tanpa aba-aba, Sai langsung mengangkat tubuh kecil Sakura dan digendongnya dengan posisi bridal style.

Naruto pun mengambil tasnya dan juga tas pink milik Sakura yang tergeletak di meja. Mereka berempat pun berjalan keluar kelas yang menjadi saksi bisu kegiatan mereka tadi.

"Ba-bagaimana jika aku hamil." Ucapan tiba-tiba dari Sakura itu membuat ketiga sahabatnya itu langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Hn, tenang saja. Kau ingat minuman yang kuberikan saat istirahat tadi? Minuman itu telah kita campur dengan obat anti hamil." Sakura sangat terkejut saat mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke.

"A-APA? Jadi kalian telah merencanakan semua ini?"

"Hehehe, tenang dulu Sakura-chan. Kami melakukan itu karena kami menyayangimu. Jadi jangan membenci kami oke."

Sakura akhirnya menghela nafas pasrah. Dia tak kan menyia-nyiakan air matanya hanya untuk menangisi hal-hal bejat yang telah dilakukan oleh para sahabat nya. Toh keperawanan nya juga sudah hilang. Buat apa berharap untuk kembali seperti awal. Bahkan jika mengingat bahwa dirinya juga menikmati saat penis-penis sahabatnya memasuki vaginanya itu sukses membuat wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Sakura yang kelelahan pun tanpa sadar menutup matanya dan terjatuh tidur didalam gendongan Sai. Ketiga pria yang mengetahui Sakura telah tertidur pun tersenyum lega. Tangan Sasuke tanpa sadar mengusap-usap lembut kepala Sakura.

"Hn, maaf."

 **~THE END~**

(A/N)

Maaf untuk ending yang gantung banget:'(

Hanya sebuah fic abal-abal untuk menghabiskan waktu luang. Aku tahu fic ini jauh dari kata bagus, tapi aku berharap masih ada yang berminat untuk membacanya

~04/04/2017~


End file.
